Hot Dog
by Misura
Summary: Joey tries to eat his hot dog in peace, but Kaiba won't let him. [glimmers of SetoJoey]


Hot dog

x

Warnings/notes : Seto/Joey, shortie, silly, ooc.

Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. A somewhat similar scene was included in 'Supporting Honda', though there definitely are differences. I hope.

written at 24th june 2004, by Misura. Dedicated to my aunt, who sent me a card with a golden (well, blonde, really) puppy, sleeping in a bun, on it, thus inspiring me to write this mini-ficlet. -winks and grins- (She'll probably never read this, but ah well.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Joey's eyes were closed as he threw back his head and made a soft hmm-sound of contentment.

The sun was shining, school was out, his homework was, well, not done (but who cared?) and, best of all, he was eating a hot dog. Without Honda trying to snatch a piece of it for his own (why did people only ever accused -him- of being a human black hole?), Otogi voicing his opinion about Joey's table-manners or Anzu giving him the Look, that basically said the same as Otogi, only more politely.

For the moment, he had even managed to lose the one person who always seemed to be able to find him. Joey was glad of it.

Knowing Kaiba, he'd probably make some 'smart' pun, along the lines of -

"A loser-dog eating a hot-dog? Isn't that some sort of cannibalism?"

Joey wondered what it meant that he could predict Kaiba's lines. Was it that he had become smarter, or was it that Kaiba was, basically, not a very original person? Predictability wasn't really something he tended to connect with Kaiba, though maybe it was simply a matter of getting to know him.

A hand grabbed the hot-dog, snatching it away from him. Joey was too surprised to prevent it.

So much for his theory of being able to predict Kaiba.

"This kind of junk is unhealthy for you," Kaiba informed him.

"Who are you, my dietist?" Joey demanded. He reached for his food, for one moment thinking Kaiba would jerk his hand back, dangling the hot-dog just out of Joey's reach, to make him chase after it like he really was a dog.

Kaiba did nothing of the sort however, almost meekly allowing Joey to retrieve the bun. Probably, Kaiba was above such undignified behavior as playing with food, be it his own or that of others.

"I'm your master. Your health is of some concern to me," Kaiba explained, while Joey stuffed the rest of the hot-dog into his mouth.

Swallowing the lump of bread and meat gave Joey some more time to think on a good reply to that. Not that he needed it.

Kaiba made remarks about his 'ownership' of Joey at least twice a week.

"I'm -not- your pet. Nor will I ever be. I don't know why that fact won't get through to you, but this whole 'I own you'-thing is getting -very- annoying and boring," Joey spat.

"I'm boring you?" Kaiba inquired. He almost sounded curious.

Joey wished he hadn't been so hasty in devouring his hot-dog. He could have used some sort of excuse not to answer that ... unusual question right away.

Though, in a way, there was only one possible answer.

"Yes!" If that vehement reply had hurt Kaiba's feelings, he did a great job at hiding it.

"Well then, perhaps I should make our meetings a bit more ... interesting then. Hmm?" Kaiba smirked and took a step forwards.

Joey was reminded of the fact that he was standing with his back to a wall as he attempted to take a step back and felt solid bricks blocking his feet.

It wasn't, of course, that Kaiba -scared- him. Joey was pretty sure physical violence was something Kaiba only used in emergencies, in cases where there was no other choice.

Not because Kaiba was some sort of pacifist. Rather, because Kaiba firmly believed in his own intelligence being superior to that of anyone else.

If Kaiba'd ever hit or kick Joey, he'd actually be admitting that he was unable to defeat the blonde by using his wits. Kaiba'dprefer tojust die, Joey betted.

"What kind of trick are you trying to pull?" Joey stared up at Kaiba. He didn't like that. -Yami- never stared up at anyone, and he was a lot less tall than Joey.

"Who says this is a trick?" Kaiba sounded amused. That probably wasn't a good sign.

Kaiba's face seeming to be very close to his own probably wasn't a very good sign either. It was almost as if Kaiba was going to kiss him or something.

Right.

Before he'd -really- give Kaiba something to taunt him with, Joey decided he'd better get out of here. Fast. The only problem was that he'd have to get past Kaiba to do that.

"You look like a scared, little puppy."

Maybe he could kick Kaiba's shins. It seemed a bit extreme to knee him, even if Joey felt Kaiba had definitely deserved it a dozen times over.

"I'm -not- - " Joey started, before the sound of approaching footsteps achieved what his words probably wouldn't have.

Kaiba backed off.

"Yes, you are." Trust Kaiba to manage to sound smug even after a loss.

"Listen, if you want a date with me, why don't you just -ask- me?" The words left his mouth before his brains caught up with his tongue, suggesting that maybe this wasn't the most prudent thing to say.

Besides, Kaiba wasn't interested in him that way.

And Joey wasn't interested in -Kaiba- that way either, so the whole thing was purely hypothetical anyway. Stupid Kaiba, to mess up his mind like this.

"Joey? We wanted to head over to Yugi's to go watch a movie. Are you coming too?"

Joey wasn't sure if Honda really hadn't seen Kaiba, or if he was simply ignoring him. He'd bet on the first. Honda could be pretty oblivious at times. Though he might do that on purpose, only -pretending- he didn't see things.

"Drop dead," Kaiba hissed, for some reason nearly whispering. Then he stalked away, head raised high and his back straight. As if he had -won-. Honda blinked, staring at Joey with a silent question in his eyes. 'What was that all about?'.

"Yeah. Watching a movie at Yugi's sounds cool, Honda. -If- there'll also be pizza, that is." Joey was just as good at ignoring people as Kaiba, when he put his mind to it. Ignoring people was -easy-. Trouble came when you stopped doing that, tried to make contact with someone, while that someone didn't want to make contact with you.

Not that he had any such problem with Kaiba, naturally. Why'd he -want- to talk to that jerk?

Honda nodded, uncertainly, but following Joey readily enough when he took off in the opposite direction of where Kaiba had gone. Joey didn't look back.

To run after Kaiba, like he really was some sort of pet, following its master on his heels, was definitely the last thing he wanted to do. The very last thing.

OWARI


End file.
